1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection apparatus and a board inspection method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection apparatus and a board inspection method capable of clearly discriminating a terminal and a solder from each other in mounting a component on a printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a three dimensional shape measurement apparatus illuminates a grating pattern light onto a measurement target and photographs a reflection image by the grating pattern light to measure a three dimensional shape of the measurement target. The three dimensional shape measurement apparatus typically includes a stage, a camera, an illumination unit, a central processing section, etc.
Generally, a mounting board in which a semiconductor component is mounted on a printed circuit board is employed in various electronic products. In manufacturing the mounting board, terminals of the semiconductor component are soldered on a pad on the printed circuit board.
It is required to inspect whether the mounted semiconductor component is soldered on the printed circuit board well or not. In inspecting the mounting board, it is important that a terminal area and a solder area are discriminated from each other to increase accuracy of inspecting the semiconductor component.
Conventionally, a two dimensional image acquired by using two dimensional illuminator has been used to discriminate the areas. However, since colors of the areas are similar and sensitive to the illuminator, it is difficult to easily discriminate the terminal area and the solder area from each other by using the two dimensional image, and noise of a camera may have a great effect so that the areas are not clearly discriminated.
In addition, in order to clearly discriminate a boundary portion between the terminal area and the solder area by using the two dimensional image, it is required to increase contrast. However, in the conventional mounting board inspection apparatus, there is a limit to increasing contrast obtained by the two dimensional illuminator, and thus it is difficult that the terminal area and the solder area of the semiconductor component are clearly discriminated from each other.